Denial it's not just a River in Egypt
by BroadwayBabe4
Summary: Duncan/Courtney. Chris over hears Courtney and Duncan arguing and just can't help but exploit it for better ratings. a little bit of Bridgette/Geoff, Gwen/Trent and some DJxOC. EDITING IN PROGRESS
1. easedropping

**Okay my first TDI Story! I've been meaning to put this up but complications occurred…**

**I own nothing…yet**

Chris was causally walking along the beach (with a remote control hail cloud tormenting Geoff) when he heard from a distance

"You are such a pig!"

"You know you like it." Chris threw down the remote and snuck up to see what the argument was about. Nest to the mess hall he saw Courtney and everybody's favorite green haired delinquent- Duncan. They were arguing

"Well there's a shocker," Chris muttered but watched the scene unfold.

"You are despicable! I can't believe you did that." She threw her hands up in fury "You know I could have my attorney on the phone right now!" Duncan smirked

"And yet you don't. You like more then let on princess."

"Stop calling me names!"

"Hey-you're the one who calls me names." Duncan was looking mad now. Courtney stepped back a little. "Ogre, Pig, Neanderthal, Cretin! I don't even know what a cretin is!" Courtney was looking worried now. She took another step back, but Duncan advanced towards her. "You know what Courtney I'm done. I only call you nice things and you just throw it in my face." He turned. And Courtney had a guilty face on. Her mouth had dropped open and covered it with her hand.

"Duncan I- I don't –I mean-can you forgive me." She was kind of new to the whole 'apology' thing.

"That depends." He said his smirk returned "Will you make-out with me?" He turned towards her to see her fuming.

"THAT WAS TERRIBLE! Why would you do that! Here I was feeling awful and you hadn't meant any of that." His smirk went into an exasperated sigh.

"So you won't make out with me?" He droned out

"NO!" She crossed her arms and turned away.

"Come on princess, can't you just let loose once? Live on the edge for just a teeny bit?"

"Can't you just follow rules for once in your life?" He smirked and pretended to think about it.

"Well I would," She looked at him curiously "but then you wouldn't dig me."

"I SO do not like you."

"Face it, you love it when I break the rules."

"UH!" She just turned her head in disgusted "In your dreams."

"Don't worry-you are." He said seductively. She glared at him turned then walked away

"Okay I think I can evil twist this to my advantage." Chris turned to the camera man "We get all of that, Chuck?"

"My name's Andy." The camera man said with a sigh.

"Does it matter? You film-I pay you-very little." Suddenly Bridgette ran up to Chris and grabbed him by the collar.

"YOU"VE GOT TO TURN THAT CLOUD OFF!" she cried shaking him. H pushed her off and dusted himself,

"What cloud?"

"The hail cloud you are torturing Geoff with!"

"Oh yeah." He chuckled "I forgot about that."

"JUST TURN IT OFF!"

"Okay. Okay. sheesh."

**Bridgette: Poor Geoff.**

**Me:(chuckles)**

**Bridgette: What are you chuckling about?**

**Me: Courtney sooo likes Duncan**

**Bridgette: I know right?  
Me: Trent if you will**

**Trent: Right Rate and review but be nice BB4 tends to cry and give DJ bone crushing hugs when she gets bad reviews.**

**Me:(throws rock at him)**

**Gwen: TRENT NO!**

EDIT 2012: Hey, just wanted to edit this, mainly just continuity errors, grammar issues and things that didn't make sense that I wanted to get across!


	2. night time

Okay my first TDI Story

**Does anybody here honestly think I own TDI? I didn't think so.**

Courtney stormed back into the Killer Bass cabin and slammed the door causing Bridgette to jump**.**

"Whoa- what's wrong?" She asked the steamed brunette.

"It's that-that troll Duncan!" Duncan wasn't about to let Courtney just walk away. In a very non-stalker-ish way he had followed her and was over hearing this 'troll,' he thought 'that's a new one.'

"What did he do this time." The blonde sighed sounding bored. Courtney complained about him nearly every night.

"I know you think this is getting old-"

"Because it kinda is!" Sadie called from the top bunk. Courtney glared at her but continued "I know-but this is _by far_ the _worst_ thing he's ever done." Bridgette sat up worriedly

"What did he do?"

Courtney swallowed her anger then said it.

"He KISSED me." There was a silent horror in the cabin. Duncan had always just asked her to kiss him but never did anything when she refused.

"On the lips?" Bridgette asked

"No."

"Wait he kissed you on the cheek?" Sadie asked looking down from her magazine. "That totally doesn't count."

"What?" The two girls looked at her confused.

"On the cheek-doesn't count. Katie told me that when I _thought_ I had my first kiss. It was this guy named Brian-"

"He was aiming for my mouth." Courtney wasn't about to let all of her drama look dumb. "And besides he's a juvenile, pig headed, obnoxious, vile, disgusting-

"I think we get it Courtney."

"Thank you."

"We get your totally in love with him." Duncan chuckled 'I'm startin' to like Malibu.'

"OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD EVEN THINK THAT! THERE IS NO WAY-"Bridgette clamped her hand over her mouth.

"You don't need to wake up the whole camp!" She released Courtney.

"What on earth would give you reason to believe I would like that _thing_!?"

"Well, he is ALL you ever talk about." Courtney was too shocked to answer; Duncan would have killed to see the look on her face.

"I don't-I mean- I only complain about him it's not the same as talking."


	3. Morning!

I still do not own TDI

**I still do not own TDI...boy that sucks. If ANYBODY has an idea for this story don't hesitate to tell me...**

**-**

"GOOOD MORNING CAMPERS!!" Chris cried into his megaphone

The Killer Bass girls groaned

"What is so important that we have to wake up at 6 AM?" Bridgette grumbled as she put on her turquoise sweatshirt.

"Is it ever important?" Courtney muttered "I'll be in the showers." She grabbed her things .She headed out towards the showers. She wanted to get there early before Heather used up all of the hot water. Luckily for her the shower was open. Geoff had just gotten out and was wrapped in a towel.

"Hey bra! Shower's all yours!" he jerked his thumb towards the shower.

"How did you get here so fast?"

"Harold was snoring-_again_ so we're ALL up early." Courtney nodded and then got into the stall.

at the boy's cabin

"Courtney's in the shower dude." Geoff said to Duncan. Duncan smirked not bothering putting on a shirt went to the door towards the showers

"I owe you one!" He called back. The boys waited until Duncan was out of earshot. Geoff turned

"Okay, 10 bucks she'll call him a pig."

"I don't know, she's been usin' ogre a lot lately, my money's on that." DJ said digging threw his pockets for some cash.

"I have to go with perv." Harold wheezed. Geoff held up his hand and counted down

"Five, four, three, two, one." He pointed to the showers-

"YOU PIG!!" and a slapping sound.

"OH!! Pay up dudes!" They guys grumbled as they dumped their money on Geoff. Duncan came back with a big red hand on his face but was smirking anyway.

"She SO wants me."

At the mess hall

"Alright good morning campers. I see we all look lovely this morning." Chris said eyeing Gwen. Making Trent growl and put his arm around her.

"Now –"Duncan walked in. "Wow dude what happened to you?"

"Ask her Royal Highness." He pointed towards Courtney.

"It was your own fault." She said glaring. He deserved that slap. SHE WAS IN THE SHOWER!

"Right whatever. Today's challenge will be..."

**Me: dun dun duuuuun!! Cliff hanger!**

**Duncan: Wow you got more then 5 reviews there's a shocker.**

**Me:gets out softball shut up.**

**Trent: Dude, serious she gave me a mild concussion with a rock. **

**Duncan: It is much less menacing then DubbleV's bat.**

**Me: Fine then!gets out baseball bat you want a bat, you got a bat!  
Duncan: SHIT!runs out door**

**Me: Anywaythrows softball and bat behind me thanks for the reviews!! And today is my last day of summer! WAHHHHAHHHHcries**

**Gwen: school sucks, sorry it's short BB4's mom wants her to quote 'get off her big ass and do something' un quote**


	4. Dancing?

Alright

**Alright!! I'm back so we last left are campers waiting to see what fresh hell Chris has planned for them. THANKS FOR MY REVIEWS!!**

**-**

-

"Alright the next challenge is..." Everybody waited anxiously. Nothing happened.

"Well, what's the challenge?" Lashawna asked annoyed.

"Excuse me for building dramatic tension. The next challenge will be a segment I like to call "Dancing with the Campers!" There was a stunned silence.

"Alright what the HECK?" Gwen asked

"Well you see, Dancing with the Stars is getting amazing ratings right now so, by not officially coping them but using the same concept we will get even higher ratings!" Chris was confused at the very low amount of enthusiasm. Even from _Owen._

Confession Can

Lashawna

"Alright this dude is seriously messed up."

Gwen

"Dancing? He can't be serious."

Trent

"My mom once made me take a cotillion class when I was ten." He shuddered "The horrors."

"Alright you will all be put into couples. Chosen by me. You will have to compete in different dance related challenges. The last couple wins immunity for their team. AND a trip to the outlet mall, conveniently on a near by island. He stepped aside to reveal an island with sparkles around it.

'Okay its official we HAVE to win this!" Heather declared "SO none of you mess this up got it!?" She glared at her teammates. _Glad I'm not on her team._ Courtney thought

"Alright the couples will be-Geoff and Bridgette." Bridgette blushed a bit and Geoff high-fived Duncan.

"DJ and Sadie," They looked at each other and shrugged

Owen and Izzy"

"OHMYGODTHAT'STOTALLYAWSOME! I'MLIKEAREALLYGOODDANCER! THEREWASTHIS ONETIME I HAD T0 DACEWHILE I WAS ON FIRE IT WAS SOOOAWSOME." _Well at least psycho chick is happy._ Duncan thought.

"Okay, Cody and Gwen"

"YES!" Cody pumped a fist in the air. Gwen groaned as she flopped her head on the table. Trent put his arm around her and glared towards Chris.

: "Alright Trent and Heather." Trent was frozen in horror.

Confession can

Trent

"Heather?! Not to be mean but the girl's a bitch. I really wanted to be with Gwen...(Sigh)

Gwen

"HEATHER!? TRENT IS WITH HEATHER!? I SWEAR THAT CHRIS IS ONE SICK TICKET!"

Heather

I totally had this planned out." She causally checked her nails "Split up Goth girl and Trent. And all I had to was..._persuade _Chris"

"and our final pair Courtney and Duncan!" Chris announced happily. Courtney stood up

"No way! There is no way that I would dance with that-that ogre!

"Sorry Courtney, but you have to."

"hehe this WILL be fun, right princess." Duncan said putting his arm around her waist. She shoved him off.He smirked "you know you want me."

"Ugg! Lord kill me now." Courtney pleaded.

"Hey what are the rest of supposed to do?" Harold wheezed.

"Well Harold, the rest of you who do not have partners will be helping out with make up-costumes , music and such."

"Great." Lashawna sneered.

"Well campers meet at the amphitheater in one hour!" Courtney stormed out ahead of everybody. _Stupid Chris! Stupid challenge! Stupid, crude, disgusting, hot Duncan! Wait, did I just think hot? Noo way! There is no way I would like him. With all of his stupid nicknames._

"Princess!"

_Yes like that._

"Princess? Hello?" Duncan waved his hand in front of her face, snapping her out of it.

"What?" _sheesh if looks could kill. _Duncan thought "Well, seeing as we're partners I thought we should be associating a bit more," He smirked and grabbed her waist pulling her next to him.

"I didn't know you could _pronounce_ associating." She shoved him away.

Duncan shrugged "I've been hanging out around you to much. But come on babe, it's safe to say we've arrived at a very special place in our relationship." She rolled her eyes at him and scoffed

"WE have NO relationship!" _damn she hot when she's pissed._ She stomped away angrily.

"You want me and you know it!" He called to her, then chuckled to himself.

**Me:Sorry it took so long. School. It sucks.**

**Gwen: Seriously, this took you forever**

**Me: and yet it still sucked.**

**Trent:okay what is your problem ? sticking me with Heather**

**Me: (sigh) it's for DRAMA! **

**Cody: I seriously don't care**

**Me: okay you need to leave. I DON"T SUPPORT CODYxGWEN AND NEVER WILL!! Sorry sis...**

**Cody: maybe I don't want to leave.**

**Me:(throws a football at him) frickin creeper.**

**DJ: review!**


	5. The Three Helpers

IF YOU'RE READING THIS YOU ROCK

**IF YOU'RE READING THIS YOU ROCK!! I don't own anything bla bla bla bla! OH I do own the 3 OCs though!**

**-**

"Dang, go you now how unfair this is. Queenie over there gets to be pampered while WE have to be hangin' out here doin' work." Lashawna complained as the four walked to the make-up/costume department.

"Seriously! I'm not even good at make up." Beth agreed. Lashawna just shook her head.

"Uhhh, I guess I'll work on the music." Harold shrugged. They all nodded in agreement, except Lindsey who still didn't understand what was going on.

"So, like we don't dance, but we like choose their dress?"

"Yes Lindsey, that's right! Here's a cookie!" Chris said cheerfully and tossed her a cookie.

"What took you so long?!" Lashawna asked throwing her hands in the air.

"I was getting the help."

"The help?" Lindsey said nibbling on her cookie.

"Yes the help. I have a team of hired specialists that will help you!"

"YOU got us HELP?" Beth said her eyes widening.

: "For real?" Lashawna said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes and here they are. He stepped a side to reveal three girls all were about 15. The tallest one was blonde and wearing a black shirt with a skull bunny on it, black arm warmers with gold buckles and dark blue skinny jeans. The smallest one had brown layered hair with tan skin, and she was wearing a shirt that said "recycle" and worn jeans. The last one had red hair and a soccer jersey.

"Alright everybody this is Beck." Chris motioned to the blonde girl

"Yo." She said with a wave.

"Brianna" He motioned to the smallest

"HI!" She said

"And of course Molly." He motioned to the last girl

'Hey."

"THIS is our team of specialists." Lashawna said. She leaned her head on the post and closed her eyes.

"I never said they were professional!"

"Hi everybody! I'm Beth it's nice to meet you!" She ran up to the girls

"Hey, Beth! Whaaup?" Beck said high fiving her.

"HI! I'M SO HAPPY TO BE HERE! ON TV" Brianna spa zed .They stared at her for a minute.

"uh, hey y'all I'm Lashawna."

"Hey, where's the bath room?" Molly said looking around. Brianna snapped out of her energy burst to shake her head and sigh.

"But let's not be rude Molly!"

"OKAY!" Chris said calling attention back to himself. "Molly, you and Lindsey will be doing make-up."

"YAH!" Lindsey said popping her foot in the air.

"The rest of you girls will be helping out with both boy and girl costumes. Now the first challenge is a graceful dancing contest so pick outfits like that. Any questions?"

Molly raised her hand "Yah where's the bathroom?"

Confession Cam

Heather

Okay, I'm alright with Lashawna not dancing but, I am not about to let her pick my outfit!

Brianna

Hi everybody! I'm so excited to be here!

Beck

This is really dumb. I'm only here because Chris is my older sister's boyfriend. He is so mean! I watch the show and I've got to say he is really sadistic.

-

Heather walked up to the makeup/ costume tent. She saw Lashawna and some red head girl talking._ I've got to get somebody on my side_.

"Hi! You must be the new intern!" Her voice coated with sugar. The red head smiled back

"I guess I am! My names Molly it's so nice to meet you." Her voice loaded with equal sweetness.

"Well I'm heather and I just wanted to let you now that I love your hair it's so nice!"

"Thank you!" She flipped her curly flame hair. Lashawna gagged and Beck rolled her eyes.

"Time for you to go, the dress are supposed to be a surprise." Beck said ice dripping of every word. _Great another freaky goth girl._

"Whatever." She flipped her raven hair and left.

"girl, be careful Queenie over there is as mean as a snake."

"Oh we know." Molly said with an evil grin "Beck and I watch the show." Lashawna smiled to

"Oh. I like were this is going." They all huddled together. after a few minutes of discussing. They broke the circle

"'k everybody know what to do?" Beck asked. They nodded "then lets do this!"

**Me: that was longish.**

**Duncan: and suckish.**

**Me; HEY!!**

**Duncan: I wasn't in it! It says it's a Duncan and Courtney story!!**

**Me: So? I can change my mind.**

**Trent: are you?**

**Me: Nope.**

**Duncan: I'm leaving**

**Beck: No your not**

**Duncan: who the f-- are you?**

**Molly: SWEARING BAD(tackles him)**

**Me&Trent:(watch them fight a bit) **

**Beck: Reviewz please!**


	6. So what are the rules anyway?

This will pointlessly repeat it's self

**This will pointlessly repeat it's self. Enjoy**

Bridgette was walking past the mess hall. She was heading down towards the beach, when she heard some rummaging in the dumpster. She narrowed her eyes and called

"DUNCAN!"

"What?" the delinquent stored towards her.

"Did you throw Harold in the dumpster-again?" She gabbed and accusing finger towards him. She hated it when the guys made fun of him.

"Hey don't look at me. I was trying to seduce Princess." He held up his arms in an I-didn't-do-anything manor.

"How did that go for you?"

'Shut up."

"But if it's not Harold who's in the-"Before she could finish a small girl with a load of recyclables popped out.

"Seriously people all of these things can be recycled!" She tossed them to the ground then hoped out her self.

"Wait-you were digging threw the dumpster-filled with god knows what – just for some plastic bottles?" Duncan asked incredulously. The two girls looked at him like he had asked what color was the sky. He walked away muttering something about tree huggers.

Bridgette walked up and grabbed some of the bottles.

"Hi, I'm Bridgette."

"I'm Brianna; I'm helping out with the next challenge. Costumes and stuff." They had both started walking towards the beach.

"Oh, so you are an environmentalist?"

"Yeah, that's why I agreed when Beck asked if I wanted to come. Spread the message on TV."

"That's a cool idea. I am too." They reached the beach (well the sand part near the lake...)

And dropped of the bottles in a recycle bin.

"Hey, do you know how to surf." Bridgette asked

"No, but I've all ways wanted to."

"Hey, I can teach you!"

"Really? Thanks!"

Beck was walking past the cabins looking for the girls.

"Hey, you need some help?" DJ asked coming out of the guys' cabin.

"Yeah, where's the girls cabin?" DJ pointed. "Thanks!" She started to drag her two bags.

"Hey let me help." DJ said grabbing one of the bags and lifted it with ease. "So, what are you here for?" DJ asked curiously.

"I'm helping out with the next challenge. It's gonna last a couple days..." He nodded understanding. He noticed a big NO FUR and ANIMALS DON'T LIKE MAKE UP buttons on her bag.

"You don't like fur?" She wrinkled her nose in disgust

"I hate it! How can people wear a dead animal on a coat?"

"I hear ya." He agreed. They arrived at the cabin

"I'm Beck.

"DJ." The shook hands. "Well see ya!"

"Yeah, see ya.

Molly was off in search of Heather. She had devised a plan to humiliate her. But she needed to think they were friends or alliance people...whatever. She spotted her with Lindsey at her side.

"Hi Heather!" she called running up to her. Heather turned and smiled an oh-so-fake-smile.

"Molly! Hi! Good to see you!"

"Hey, was just wondering, since you know, I'm working on make up and costumes. What color is the best on you?" _please please work_ She pleaded to God. Heather flipped back her raven hair.

"Well, everything looks good one me. Except for yellow. I look awful in yellow." She shuddered in disgust. "But probably red or burgundy."

"Thanks. That's all I needed to know." She turned and headed back to the make-up tent grinning evilly.

Courtney was in the cabin. She was bored out of her scull. Bridgette was on a walk and Sadie was hanging out with Lindsey. She sighed and picked up one of the Glamour magazines from the floor. She flipped to a random page. 'How to know when he likes you'_. No thanks_. She flipped to another page 'What to do on the first date"

"Yeah right." She flipped threw the rest. All of it was about boys and love and that sort of crap. She tossed it to the ground. As if that's the only thing a girl thinks about. Boys.

There was a knock at the door.

"Leave." She said. She didn't want to see anybody

"Sheesh Princess, not exactly the most welcoming response." Duncan said coming in anyway.

"You're the last person I want to see right now. And stop calling me princess" She said with a glare.

"Hey we've all got to go to meet Chris so he can explain the rules of whatever,_ sweetheart_." He said with a grin. She groaned. And turned over on her bed.

"I'll go later, just LEAVE!" He sighed and picked her up and carried her out.

"DUNCAN!! PUT ME DOWN! DUNCAN!! I MEAN IT!!" She started to kick but he was still unfazed.

"Not a chance Darling." He said

"DUNCAN!!"

"If your going to keep yelling my name would you mind put a bit more of a _moan_ to it."

"UGG! YOU ARE DISPICTABLE"

"thank you." He laughed. She sighed and stopped struggling.

"We're going the wrong way." She told him.

"No we're not"

"Yes we are-the amphitheater or whatever is that way." She pointed behind them.

"who said we were going to there?"

"Duncan, you tell me where you're taking me right now."

"Sorry but that would ruin the surprise."

"I'll scream."

"Who would hear you?" She was at a loss for words. He was right. They walked on a bit then he set her down.  
"alright here we are." Duncan satisfied.

"Well what's the big surprise?" Courtney asked annoyed. All that was here was the woods.

"This is it.!" He said happily linking arms with her. He started to walk. Courtney didn't move.

"Why would I want to go on a walk with you?!" she said trying to unlink their arms.

"who said anything about a walk?" she shriek in frustration.

"YOU MAKE NO SENCE AT ALL!" He just laughed. He grabbed her other hand and slide his other to her waist.

"Don't touch me." She said trying to kick him, but missed. He started to do a waltz with her.

"Duncan what the-" but he spun her around making her quiet. She remained silent but didn't look at him.

_Wow. He's a good dancer_

_He's still a pig._

_But this is so romantic!_

_Duncan- romantic? That'll be the day._

_Come on you like him?_

_Who am I talking to?! _Duncan stopped abruptly.

"Are you okay?" he asked giving her a very concerned look She snapped out of her inner dialoge.

"what? Yeah-yeah I'm peachy." She had started to feel light headed but she didn't want to worry Duncan.

"Are-are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm terrific. Well I'd be better if you weren't trying to squeeze me hand off." She said . Duncan looked down realizing how hard he hard been holding it. He let go quickly. She shook it to get the blood flowing again.

"We, er, should probably get going." She nodded.

**Me: YAHHH!**

**Duncan: what are you so happy about?**

**Me: Courtney realized how dumb her inner monologs are!**

**Gwen:...What?**

**Me: read any good DxC story, Courtney always has an argument with herself! VIVE POPTARTS!!**

**Courtney: I won't ask!**

**Me: MAMMA MIA! HERE I GO AGAIN! MY MY HOW CAN I RESIT YOU?!**

**Bridgette: okay who let BB4 have sugar?**

**Izzy: (hides poptarts behind her back) Owen.**

**Gwen:(sigh) review, and thank you for the reviews!**


	7. So those are the rules

This will pointlessly repeat it's self

**Thanks for reviews!! I have so much happening now so I'll update as much as I can!**

"dude, were are Duncan and Courtney?" Geoff askedlooked around. Bridgette came up to the amphitheater with a small girl. "Hey, Bridge have you seen Duncan or Courtney?"

She shook her head. "No. What about you Brianna?"

"I haven't seen them yet. I'm Brianna by the way." She introduced herself to Geoff.

"Hey bra! I'm Geoff. Well I guess we'd better get going." Bridgette nodded putting her hands in her sweatshirt pocket.

-

Okay everybody listen up!" Chris called out from the stage. "The rules of this first segment. One. You will have three days to prepare a dance.

"How is that a rule?" Gwen asked. Everybody nodded in agreement. Chris glared.

"Then you will show the dance to Grand Master Chef and myself and we will give a ranking. The four couples with the highest ratings will continue. Two keep it PG. We don't want any "Dirty Dancing" on the show. That means you Duncan..." He looked around. The campers looked around to. Duncan and Courtney were no where to be found.

Chris shrugged then continued. "Costumes and make-up and such will be done by Molly..."He held out his arm as Molly came on to the stage. "Beck..." Beck followed her on. DJ gave her a little wave. She gave him a little wave back, and then flashed a 'rock on' sigh to the camera. "And of course Brianna" Brianna ran on to the stage and waved

"HI!" she said.

"Before you go on you will get costumes and make-up done by them over at the make-up/costumes tent. Now, go practice or whatever, I've got a hot date with-"

"PLEASE don't finish that sentence!" Beck said putting a finger over his mouth. "What my sister sees in you I'll never now." Chris mouthed out the same thing in a mocking manor. Beck walked up to miserable looking Gwen.

"What are you so depressed about?" Gwen groaned then looked up at her.

"My partner." She whined.

"Who is it, the genius over there?" She motioned towards Geoff who was waving at Bridgette then walked right into a tree. They both winced in pain.

"No, it's worst. HIM." She pointed at Cody who was having a spazz attack. He ran over to Gwen.

"HI Gwen. Isn't it just great that we're partners? I mean it'll so cool and all. The dancing I mean. So maybe later want to go-I don't know-down by the lake?" Gwen gave Beck an I-told-you-so look.

"I feel your pain." She gave her a pat on the back.

-

"Girl there you are!' Lashawna cried running up to Molly. "Did you find it out?" Molly gave her a mischievous grin.

"Yep. This is gonna be great." Molly whispered something in her ear. Lashawna laughed.

"You are one crazy white girl."

-

Duncan and Courtney were walking in an akward silence.

"sooo..." Duncan said hoping to break the silence.

"What?" Courtney asked not sounding annoyed which was a good sign.

"Did you like it?"

"Like what?"

"The dancing!"

"Oh...that. What the heck was that about?" Duncan rolled his eyes.

"To show you I was a good dancer. So now you can't complain." He said as-a-matter-o-factly. She rolled her eyes.

"I still have plenty of reasons to complain."

"Pssh-like what?"

"Like that!" She said slapping his hand away from her thigh. "You always do perverted things! I don't want to dance with a pig no matter how good of a dancer IT is."

"aw is that what you think of me?" Duncan said with mock sadness. She glared at him.

"Yes. That is exactly what I think of you."

"So...when do we make-out?" She shoved him and angrily stomped ahead.

Confession Cam

Duncan

"She so likes me!"

Courtney

"I so do NOT like him. I don't care if he's an incredibly good dancer. And surprisingly romantic. WHAT? NO! I didn't mean to say that! DO OVER! DO OVER!

-

"Duncan." Courtney had stopped and called back to him. He eagerly rushed forward.

"did you reconsider that make-out thing?"

"The answer is still no. And, I have absolutely no idea wear I'm going." Duncan smiled a humongous smile. "What?" Courtney asked nervously the last time he smiled like that he mauled the other team with dodge balls.

"YOU are stuck in the woods with ME. And YOU don't know the way out but I do." Courtney gasped

"You wouldn't."

"Oh yes I would, I thinks about time I got my fair share of affection."

" Fine, what do I have to do?" He tapped his chin.

"How about a kiss?"

"WHAT?!" He laughed _damn she's hot when she's mad._

"Come on one kiss on these handsome lips and you're out of the woods." He puckered his lips. Courtney shuddered.

"No way. On the cheek." She put her hands on her hips

"But the cheek doesn't count!" Courtney crinkled her face why did that sound familiar...

she got. And boy was she mad.

"YOU WERE LISTENING IN!"

"Maybe."

"Duncan, you listened in to my conversation! Can you say stalker?"

"Stalker. Now come on princess it's not that bad.

"Yes it is you coul-"

"DUNCAN ! DUDE HE LIVES!" Geoff came out of the woods and hugged his friend. Courtney sighed in relief. She would never be happier to see Geoff then right now. Duncan on the other hand scowled. _Great. Out of all the freakin times he shows up it's when I'm alone with Princess. I swear if he wasn't my friend..._

"Toldya I'd find them." Molly walked out were Geoff had been "My ninja instincts help me yet again!"

Confession Cam(damn I love this thing)

Geoff

So Molly's a little weird she's still pretty cool.

Beck

"Molly. Yah, she is a little weird." She leaned in "She kinda thinks she's a ninja...but hey you gotta love her.

-

"Umm who the hell-"

"DON"T SWEAR!" Molly yelled with a dead serious look on her face. Duncan glare

"I'll swear if I da-" But before he could curse, she jumped on him, grabbed his arm and pushed his body against a tree.

"Swearing is bad. Nor is it nice. Don't" She said in an eerily calm voice.

"Okay, okay I won't swear!' Duncan said his face to the tree "Can I go now?" She let him go. He rubbed his wrists "Jeez, were did you learn that?"

"My dad's a cop!" _shit_ Duncan thought

"Dude you missed all of the rules."

"Oh no what ever shall I do." He said dryly. Geoff took the hint and they started to walk out off the woods.

**Me: attention human race. I have bad news.**

**Gwen: What?**

**Me: The devil has been reincarnated.**

**Sadie: Into who?**

**Duncan: Your new evil P.E. teacher?**

**Bridgette: You mean the one that made you run laps just because you fumbled the ball?  
Me: YES! EVIL GYM TEACHER!!**

**Geoff: Sorry dude, that sounds like it sucks.**

**Me: It does, but there is one good thing!**

**Courtney: what?**

**Me: I asked her, her name and she told me HEATHER(cracks up)**

**Everybody cracks up**

**Lindsey:...i don't get it...**

**Trent: Review people, review...**


	8. PreDancing Day 1

Alright

**WOW WOW WOW WOW!! OVER 50 reviews!! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! And also, I made my schools play (I am woman #4 you KNOW your jealous) so I'll update as much as I can but no promises.**

**-**

It was raining out. Gwen looked out the window and sighed. Today she was supposed to prepare a dance with Cody. She shuddered. Cody. She didn't hate the kid, but she had really wanted to be with Trent. Oh, well he was stuck with _Heather_. Even though she was waay meaner, she was at least ten times prettier then her. Cody popped in to the cabin making her jump.

"Sorry Gwen! I didn't mean to scare you!" He said shaking his head spraying water everywhere. She held up her hands to avoid the spray.

"You didn't scare me. I just thought you might try this new thing out. It's called KNOCKING!" She said with an icy glare. He chuckled nervously and shrugged. She let out a sigh and sat down on her bunk.

"Look let's just get this over with. It's supposed to be a ball room dace. Do you know how to ballroom dance?" His goofy smile disappeared and he shook his head.

"But I have seen a lot of movies" He hoped that would help but-it didn't. She wanted to scream 'THIS SUCKS! I HATE THIS! YOU PEOPLE WONDER WHY I'MGOTH? BECAUSE THIS SHIT HAPPENS TO ME ALL THE TIME!" but she had more control then that. She stood up.

"Let's just keep it simple. Nothing fancy." She grabbed his hand and placed her other on his shoulder. "Now you put your other hand on my waist. If it goes any where else I will see to it that you never walk again." He happily grabbed her waist unfazed by the death threat.

"Okay now I step foreword-you step back." She stepped foreword. He stepped back-then fell on his butt. This was going to be a long day.

-

"Wonderful weather huh?" Bridgette sighed from the covered porch in front of the bass cabin. Brianna nodded. But she grinned.

"So are you excited about the challenge?"

"Not really. I'm super clumsy."

"Not that!" She said waving her hand. "Being partners with Geoff!" This took Bridgette by surprise. She blushed a bit.

"Well- a little bit."

"He soo likes you!" This made Bridgette blush even more.

"You think?" She asked hopefully. Brianna nodded eagerly.

"I can totally tell-"

"Come on Love Guru- duty calls!" Beck had interrupted. She was under a large umbrella that read 'FRENCH CUSINE KILLS BUNNIES!" with DJ. She turned to DJ, rubbing her neck. "Thanks for letting me use your umbrella." This made the Jamaican blush a bit.

"Yeah, sure any time!" The two girls walked away under the umbrella.

"Hey Bridge!" Geoff ran up to her dripping wet.

"Geoff! You're soaking wet!" She grabbed her beach towel and handed it to him. He dried his body then wrung out his hat.

"It's no big deal." Even though he was freezing. She smiled a bit at him.

"Why don't you get into some dry clothes then we can go practice in the girls cabin. He nodded. When he came back Bridgette asked.

"Do you know how to ballroom dance?" She was clueless. He shook his head. "Me neither."

"But" He said reveling a few DVD's "My cousin Niki sent me some dancing movies."

"Cool let's start with...the fourth Harry Potter movie." They sat down and started to watch.

_This is as close to a date with Bridgette as I'm gonna get._

_This is as close to a date with Geoff as I'm gonna get._

_-_

Courtney was hiding in the mess hall. Yes hiding. There was no were else to be. Geoff and Bridgette were having their 'date that is not a date but we want it to be a date' thing in the girls Bass cabin, DJ and Sadie were in the Guys. Poor Gwen was practicing with a love struck Cody in The Gopher girls' cabin. Trent was experiencing Hell in the Gophers cabin with Heather. Do to all of the freakin rain she couldn't be alone (and dry) any where else. She heard the door open.

"You in here princess?" Just the person she was hiding from. Just ignore him. She thought. He saw her and ran up to her. He grabbed her from behind and pulled her close to him.

" get OFF" She said with a hard shove. Okay so much for the just ignore him thing. "Can't you just leave me alone!"

"Aw, come on Princess. You can't blame a guy for trying." She rolled her eyes and gave him a look.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Duncan shrugged

"Looking for you." This (unfortunately) made a slight blush appear on Courtney's cheeks. Luckily due to the bad lighting and dark sky Duncan didn't see it.

"Why, so you could tease me some more?

"No, so we could dance_ again_," HE said with extra emphasis on the AGAIN.

"No way. No thanks. We are NOT dancing again."

"Why not? You seemed to enjoy it last time."

" I did not enjoy that. Why on Earth would I?"

"Well you didn't complain. Once. I had to make sure you were still my princess."

"Okay first of all I'm not yours. And secondly I didn't complain because even if I did you wouldn't have stopped." Duncan thought about that for awhile.

"I guess your right. But still, we have to practice."

"No we don't!" She said standing up and walking towards the door. Duncan blocked the door.

"Move." Shes at glaring at him. He smirked. "Have you gone deaf I said move."

"Oh I heard you. But what I didn't hear was a 'please'."

"Like I'd waste good manors on a pig."

'Well then well be in here together for awhile. Not that I mind but still." She took an angry deep breath clenched her teeth and said.

"Please."

"Like you mean it." She wanted to scream at him. But she put on a fake smile and said:

"Please, move." He stepped aside and bowed deeply.

"as you wish your majesty." She walked out the door and did by far the lamest thing you can do when you pissed at someone. She stuck out her tongue. Duncan waited until she was almost completely out of sight then burst out laughing.

**Me: do you know what I hate?**

**Gwen: Green skittles?**

**Me: yes but what else.**

**Bridgette: How can you not like green skittles? The all taste the same!**

**Me: They sooo do not! But what I really hate is over achievers.**

**Trent: umm...ok then.**

**Gwen: Because that wasn't random at all!**

**Me: NO! The girl that plays the lead in my play, she is super pretty, skinny, flexible, has a great singing voice, first chair flute, volunteers at a pet shop, athletic, student council member, and has THE WORLD HUGEST EGO!!  
Duncan: Well that sounds like it sucks.**

**Me: it does. Plus she's blonde.**

**Bridgette: what's wrong with blondes?**

**Me: I mean she blonde like Lindsey!**

**Courtney: You mean peppy and ditzy?**

**Me: yes...**

**Duncan: well this is long. Review people.**


	9. Finally a GwenxTrent Chappie!

Me: ALOHA

**Me: ALOHA! Thanks for reviews!! **

**Bro: Say the disclaimer (censored so you can't hear my name)**

**Me: Well may be I DO own TDI.**

**Bro: ...**

**Me; Yeah don't own it.**

**Bro: AND!**

**Me: And I didn't mean for Molly to turn out like Izzy. It's just fun to write people like that. Now what will they do Ollie?**

**Ollie: READ STORY!  
Me: Thanks Ollie.**

**-**

BPZXLURZRRPZZTEHESH!! Chris blasted a huge kazoo in to the microphone.

Everybody woke up with a groan. Beck who was sleeping in the Gopher cabin sat up and hit her head. Gwen winced sympathetically.

"Ow, Ok who's killing a goat?" she muttered sleepily rubbing her head. Lashawna stuck her head out the window and yelled:

"YOU CRAZY WHITE MAN!! WE DON'T EVEN HAVE A CHALLENGE TODAY!"

Everybody in the gopher cabin was grumpy that morning.

"Ug, I SO don't need this. Waking up early is totally cutting into my beauty sleep." Heather complained. Beck rolled her eyes.

"You're gonna need _a lot_ more then eight hours of sleep to fix that mug." Heather spun around and glared at her.

"Shut up other weird goth girl."

"Whatever ugly bitchy girl."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME" They were both glaring at each other now nose to nose almost.

"You don't take the time to learn my name, why should I learn yours?" She challenged.

"I will make your life miserable." Beck looked surprised. Then she grinned. A big happy grin.

"You idiot! I'm not even on a team! I'm the help!" Heather looked taken a back. Lashawna started to laugh.

"Dang Queenie she got you good!" Gwen and Beck high fived. The three left the cabin

"BETH! LINDSEY!" The two girls went over to Heather. 'Be sure to make Beck's life miserable."

Confession Cam

Lindsey

"Oh my god. I feel like so bad for Bea! Heather will like eat her!"

Gwen

"Beck seems pretty cool. But she better watch out. Heather's as mean as a snake."

-

Luckily things were much calmer in the Bass cabin. Courtney woke up to find Brianna and Bridgette in the middle of the room doing a yoga pose.

"Um, what are you doing?" She asked getting out of bed.

"Warrior two pose." Brianna responded like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Want to join us? It's a great way to wake up!" Bridgette offered .Sadie was already ready for the day and writing an incredible long pink letter (to guess who?).

"I think I'll pass."

-

" Hey, where's Molly?" Beck was sitting at the Bass table. Everybody shrugged.

"Dunno, she wasn't in our cabin." Brianna said poking the brown pile of who knows what. "Do you think there's any meat in this?"  
" Hey now that you mention it, Izzy isn't here either." Owen said with his mouth full.

"Maybe she got eaten by a bear." Heather said hopefully. A few campers glared at her. Then out of the kitchen Molly burst with her hair in a hairnet and an apron on.

" I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE WAFFLES WITH STRAWBERRIES!" She sang. They all looked at her blankly.

"Wha?" Lashawna asked confused.

"I'm making breakfast!" She said waving her arms for affect.

"So we don't have to eat _this_." Courtney said as her blob of food slowly inched off her plate. Molly nodded eagerly. She grabbed a huge stack of plates with waffles on them and threw them like a Frisbee to each camper. Most campers ducked. But the all landed safely in front of them.  
"OW!!" except for Cody's.

--

Everybody was happily eating there waffles.

"Hey Molly? How did you get Chef to agree to let you do this?" Gwen asked her mouth full of waffle.

" Yeah, he tried to kill me when I asked what that gunk was made out off!" Bridgette said drenching her breakfast is syrup.

"Well let's just say we both shared a child hood experience."

flash back

We see Molly and Chef close to tears in the kicten.

" Chef can still hear it in his head. Their voices taunting him."

" I hear you man. It was horrible. I have never seen such an awful act of injustice."

"All because he was different. I can still hear them saying it "SILLY RABBIT TRIX ARE FOR KIDS!" Chef burst into tears Molly hugged him.

-

" Yeah you don't want to know." Molly said. Suddenly Izzy burst in wearing a leaf crown.

"HI GUYS! SORRY I'M LATE! I WAS UP ALL NIGHT WITH MY WOLVEN BROTHERS! AWOOO!"

"Sweet Easter! Thank god nothing happened to you." The big guy ran up to her making everything bounce.

"Morning Campers! I see your enjoying your breakfast. Wait a second they like this junk?" Chris had come in.

"Molly was chef's assistant today." Chef said from the kitchen.

"o...k then. Now today, our special helpers will be coming around to take your measurements. So...don't kill them or anything."

"Why would we kill them?" Geoff asked confused.

"I don't know! It's my script writer's day off okay! Just go do something for better ratings!" He stormed out

" wow...that was kinda funny." Beck said with a snigger.

-

"Hey Gwen wait up!" Trent called out and jogged up to her.

"Yeah?"

"Um..." To be honest he didn't know what he was going to say-he just wanted to talk to her. "Uh, how are things?" God that was lame! He thought and mentally kicked himself.

"Things are...well things have been better." The Goth said thinking it was a weird question but played along.

"How so?" He asked glad she hadn't made fun of him. Then Cody spotted them together and ran up to Gwen

: " Hey Gwe-aaah!" He tripped over a rock. He landed flat on his face. They stared at him for a second.

"Does that answer your question?" Gwen said with grin. Trent nodded. They kept on walking while Beth helped Cody up.

"So, how are things with..._Heather_." She said it like it was a poisonous snake rather then a name. He rubbed the back of his neck. He really didn't want to talk about Heather.

"Ok I guess. She won't stop bossing me around, she doesn't let me lead, and she yells a lot. But besides that I guess things are coming along."

" Well that's...good" She forced out. God she hated Heather.  
" Not really. I kinda wanted to be with someone else" A slight blush appeared on Trent's face.

" Really?" She said waay too hopefully. She brought her voice back down " Who?"

" You." Gwen blushed and smiled shyly. She was bought to say something when-

"HEY GWEN" Beck ran up to the two with a measuring tape. " Hey, Gwen, I need to take your measurements. You got a sec?" Gwen looked sadly at Trent who shrugged back.

" Yeah I can do it now."

**Me: Woooooow! That was loooong!**

**Beck:...I just ruined a Gwen/Trent moment didn't I?**

**Me: Yes. Yes you did.**

**Beck: Oh...I'm going to get mauled by Gwen/Trent fans aren't I?**

**Me: Yes. Yes you are.**

**Beck: oh...REVIEWZ!**

**Me: Oh wait, mooselover101 your review made my day. I needed to tall you that.**


	10. Day before the dance

**Me: ACHOO!**

**Bro: God Bless you.**

**Me: ACHOO!**

**Courtney: Bless you.**

**Me: ACHOO!**

**Duncan: Stop sneezing already**

**Me :(sniff) what's your problem?**

**Duncan: There was no D/C in the past chapter.**

**Me: Sheesh! (sniff) cold season's a bitch!**

**-**

NO! NO! NO! NO!" Courtney yelled crossing her arm.

"Well why not?" Duncan asked equally annoyed. She turned on her heel and glared at him.

"One. Chris said specifically not to do anything like "Dirty Dancing'" She used air quotes around the words "Two. I would never EVER lower myself to do distasteful, vulgar, crude, repugnant, perverted-

"Whoa, whoa, slow down babe! There were a lot of big words in there." He said coolly and slipped his arm around her waste. She stomped on his foot making him jump off her in pain.

"Let me spell it out for you. I. will. Not. Do. The. Dirty Dancing dance. With you. EVER!!" Brianna walked in just as she said this. She gasped.

"Oh my GOD!! You're doing the dirty dancing dance!!" Duncan nodded happily as he clutched his squished foot.

"NO WE ARE NOT!!" Courtney objected, but Brianna paid her no mind.

"Oh Lord that's perfect! You can even go "Nobody puts Baby in the corner!"

"Nobody puts PRINCESS in the corner" Duncan corrected.

"Even better!" Courtney groaned in frustration.

"Brianna what are you doing here anyway." Courtney asked hoping that would make the two shut up about the stupid dance thing.

"I gotta take your measurements!" She said revealing a tape measure.

"Well can you do that and LEAVE!"

"Okay, ok!" She said holding up her hands in a 'take it easy' manor. "I know how much you _value_ your _alone time_ with Duncan." Duncan snickered.

"I so do not! I'm just tired of you talking about us doing that stupid dance. Because we are not!"

Confession Cam

Brianna

"Ok normally I'm all about peace and getting along, but yanking her chain is just so much fun! Plus my mother's mother's mother was a match-maker. It's in my blood meddle with people's love life!"

-

"So it bothers you when I talk about it, but not when Duncan talks about."

"UGG! Would stop putting words in my mother and just take the freaking measurements?"

"Fine." Brianna said happily and started to hum "Secret lovers" Courtney glared at her.

Confession Can

Courtney

"Ok Brianna is really getting on my nerves. I mean come on me and Duncan! No way. I'd rather date a crocodile. At least _he'd_ have good manors! I don't even get why everybody thinks I like him! I mean, I totally hate him. He's so annoying and immature!"

(Heard from outside in Brianna's voce)

You like him!

"I so do not!"

(Heard from outside in Molly's voice)

I see a cricket!!

-

"Hey hippie chick wait-"Duncan called out. Brianna slightly confused turned.

"You mean me?"

"Yes you. You see any other hippie chicks around here?" She looked around and shrugged. "well anyway you're picking out the dance outfits right?"

"Yes..." She said not following. He slapped his face in frustration.

"So when you pick out Princess's dress-"

"I'll be sure to make it as scanky as national TV will allow." She said finally following him.

"Thanks now if you'll excuse me." Brianna was only about three steps away when she heard a scream from Courtney and a laugh from Duncan

Molly was squatting on the ground looking intently at something. Beck walked over to her and asked

"Whatcha looking at Mol?" Molly shushed her and pointed to a cricket on the ground. The cricket hopped away. Molly shuffled towards it. It hopped away again. She shuffled towards it.

"Err, have fun with that." Beck said backing away slowly. And (of course) she ran into DJ.

"Hey Beck, what's happin?" She shrugged.

"Molly's acting crazy,"

"So nothing new?" Beck laughed.

"So how are things going with...Sadie? Or is it Katie? I mix them up." They had started walking to no particular place, but in the general direction of the woods.

"Sadie, and things are kind of...bad. She can be really dumb some times. Not to be mean or anything!"

"Well that's to bad." although she did a little happy dance on the inside.

"Yeah, I think it's the height difference." They were in the woods now and continued to talk about the challenge and lots of other things.

**Dude that owns TDI's Wife: Charlie! Come in for dinner!**

**Charlie: One second! I am checking the internet to see if anybody wrote something about total drama island and doesn't give me credit. Hey wait a second, there's no disclaimer on this story "Denial-It's not just a river in Egypt. I am SOO sewing this author that doesn't reveal her/his name or his/her location to the public.**

**(because that's what really happens)**


	11. The total irrelevent chapter!

Me: hey this is a totally irrelevant chapter that my friend wrote during my French class

**Me: hey this is a totally irrelevant chapter that my friend wrote during my French class. She really likes my OCs...so I decided to post it because I really like it !:) **

**-**

Beck sat in the back of her class bored. She had been barely listening to the teacher lecture on French history. She had never cared much for history. To the left of her Genna, she believed, was scribbling furiously. The Gothic girl rolled her eyes. What ever the teacher was saying it couldn't be so important that you needed to write ten miles an hour. To her relief the bell rang. As she quickly gathered her book the teacher called out

"Rebecca could I see you for a moment." Beck let out a heavy sigh as a few people snickered at her. She cast them aside and stood in front of her teacher.

"Thank you now Rebecca-"

"Beck."

"Beg pardon?"

"Call me Beck. I don't like Rebecca.

"Well then Beck, I noticed that you didn't take any notes in class today." Beck nodded bored. The teacher's expression angered a bit as he furrowed his bushy brows.

"I have also received notice that your kicked out of biology."

"When and why did you receive that?" He groaned went to his desk and pulled out a file. It read "Grayson, Rebecca Stephan."

"Not only am I your French history teacher, I'm also your sixth grade mentor." He said aggravated "I get all of your grades. Now can you please tell me why you got kicked out of biology?"

"I wouldn't dissect the freaking frog."

"Why not?"  
"Because I'm not going to be responsible for the death of an innocent frog as long as I remain a animal rights activist." Her teacher rubbed his temples.

"I just don't get it. Your sister was such a good student." Beck's expression turned to ice. It happened whenever anybody compared her to her older sister.

"Well here's a funny thought, I'm not Marissa. We are not the same. We are sisters, not clones. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to lunch." She spun around and left without another word.

She stalked threw the halls towards the lunch room.

'Stupid teacher. Stupid biology. Stupid sister.' She sighed as she slumped down to the lone table. How she hated this horrid place.

"HEY BEX MEX!!" she slumped even lower. Why couldn't they just leave her alone. Carly, Anne, and Laura, about the peppiest, annoying girls in school. Beck liked to refer to them as 'The Clones' do to their incredibly familiar outfits. Today the all donned a pink mini-shirt of different shades and a slutty top of different revealing levels.

"Bex Mex! OMG! Aren't you just having the best day!" Laura chirped as she sat down next to her with amazing mini-skirt action.

"Are you having a good day?" Anne asked. She was the smallest of the group so she situated her self on Laura's lap.

"Yes. My day has been spectacular." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. The girls either took no notice or didn't care because they continued.

"Well my day was AMAZING!" Carly literally sang. Beck took this as a moment to strike.

"Really I didn't think it would be considering…" Carly suddenly looked concerned. She sat down next to Beck and look straight at her.

"Considering what?" Her bubbly attitude gone. Anne and Laura looked a bit annoyed for the lack of teasing opportunities their third clone was supplying them.

"No, no. I wouldn't want to ruin your _amazing _day." She said mocking Carly's singing. She almost laughed. They were totally buying this! 'Maybe I should try out for the play.'

"Come on-tell us." Carly pleaded, Laura and Anne nodded in agreement and put on their best puppy dog faces.

"Well, I heard-I just heard this actually-that Jordan is cheating on you." Carly shrieked in disbelief. Laura's jaw dropped and she jumped over to Carly and started to hug her. Anne just kept on going "Oh my god! He didn't." They ran off crying, hugging and 'oh my god-ing'. Beck turned back to her sandwich chuckling. She deserved an Oscar.

"That was kind of cruel." A voice said from behind her. She turned and saw a very small girl. She was tan and had long brown hair and an shirt that said 'Save the World-We live here too'. "I guess they had it coming, they've been bugging me since third grade. I can't say I wasn't a little happy when the switched to you but I still don't like them." She continued and sat down next to Beck.

"Well they'll be back tomorrow, so you can go back to feeling sorry for me." Beck lashed out. Brianna looked down.

"I'm sorry. I was trying to be nice, but I can't do that well can i?" Brianna looked up and gave her a weak smile. She grabbed her lunch and was about to go some where else when Beck sighed an said.

"I get you were just being nice. I'm sorry." Brianna sat back down and smiled a real smile this time.

"That's ok." She opened her lunch and took out a plastic box with steamed vegetables and tofu in it.

"What's that?"

"Steamed veggies and tofu. I'm a vegetarian and my Dad makes these Malaysian dishes a lot-today is left over day."

"Cool. I'm vegatarin to. Where's Malaysia?"

"Some where in Asia. Wants some?" She offered her a fork. Beck grabbed a bit and ate it.

"That's really good." She said with her mouth still full. "Why did you pack two forks?" Brianna smiled then pulled out a container of rice, a container of fish, an apple and a thing of pudding.

"I eat a lot of food."

"I'll say. What else is that thing? Atlantis? The Hope Diamond?" She grabbed her lunch bag and looked inside as if looking for something. Brianna laughed. Beck went back to eating her sandwich.

"Are you in Mr. Devlin's History?"

"Umm…don't know."

"What?"

"I've never really paid attention to teacher's names…" Beck looked at her cup of peaches intently. Brianna happily rolled her eyes.

"Show me your schedule." Beck obediently grabbed her "DON'T WHERE ANIMALS! AND THE WON'T WEAR YOU!" binder flipped through lots of papers and flyers til she found a crumpled piece of paper. She handed it to Brianna.

"You do. So do you like your third period teacher?"

"He is soo boring."

"You can say that again. He treats us like five year olds." Suddenly they heard a loud commotion coming from the hall. They got up to check it out and found a girl with flame red hair in two puffy braids. She was having a tug of war with a book and two boys.

"I just want to see the book freak!" The blonde one who had the best grip on the book.

"NO! You'll through it the boys toilet like last time!" The girl screamed and kicked her cowboy boots at him but missed. The one with long brown curly hair laughed. Then he kicked her-hard. She fell to the ground and the boys grabbed the book.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Beck yelled. The boy laughed and and the blonde one walked towards the two other girls.

"We just wanted to get that freak back."

"For what?" Brianna said boldly. The two boys looked at her in disbelief.

"Have you seen her? It's a crime to be that fucked up!" The brown-haired one said pointing at her who was on the ground clutching her stomach were she had been kicked.

"She's fine. You're the ones who are fucked up." Beck said her eyes were alive with fire. Brianna was standing with her fists clenched.

"Says the Gothic freak and the hippie weirdo." They both laughed and Beck saw red. She ran towards the brunette and grabbed the book from him and shoved him into the lockers. Brianna punched the blond in the arm.

"These chicks are psycho!" They yelled and took off.

"WIMPS! COWARDS!" Beck called after them as they ran. They to girls rushed towards the red headed girl. They finally got a good look at her. She was wearing a purple tank top with a green fish net top over it, a pink jean skirt with the cowboy boots under them. Around her forehead she had a forehead protector with a leaf symbol on it.

"You ok?" Brianna asked

"Yeah, I'm good. Last week they threw rocks at me!" She said cheerfully.

"Oh my God! Didn't you tell somebody?!" Beck said looking at the girl in the eyes.

"No. I forgave them." She said like it was obvious.

"WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU FORGIVE THEM!?" Beck said grapping the girl's shoulders.

"Well, that's what the Lord wants us to do. To forgive others."

"Look, you need to report them. What their doing is wrong." Brianna said reasonably.

"Well, I guess I could. But you guys would have to come with me." She said quickly.

"Why?" Brianna asked

"Well, i mean, I don't want to report them alone. They might beat me up again."

"Okay, they won't be bothering you again" Beck said.

"How do you know?"

"Because you're going to be hanging out with us from now on. I'm Beck-here's your book back." She handed her the book back, she hugged it against her chest.

"Thank you! I wouldn't have enough money for a new Naruto book! I'm Molly.

"Well I'm Brianna. And you aren't going to get bothered by those guys for awhile." And they three girls have been friends ever since.

**Me: This isn't BB4-it's her friend. I'd just like to say Flame Rising COME AND GET ME BITCH!!**


	12. Dresses Makeup and Hair OH MY!

**Me: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! The play has been crazy!**

**Courtney: and that guy-**

**Me: SHUT IT!**

**Duncan: BB4 and a mystery boy?**

**Lashawna: OOOOOOH! White girl's a crush!**

**Me: do not!!!**

-

"Hello viewers! Last time on Total Drama Island! The campers were given a dancing challenge and three days to complete it! Some got the partners they wanted and some got their worst nightmare. What will happen next on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!!" Chris smiled.

"Who is he talking too?" Lindsey asked Heather who was doing her nails.

"Um the camera! He's doing the opening to the show DUH!"

"Oh that makes sense!" Heather rolled her eyes and walked away. Beck gave Heather a glare then went over to where Lindsey was braiding her hair.

"You don't get it do you?"

"No." Beck sighed and shook her head.

-

"I can't believe we haven't gotten any practicing done!" Courtney was freaking out.

"Hey don't look at me Princess you were the one that wouldn't practice with me!"

Duncan pointed out. She angrily blew air through her lips. It was true she refused.

"Whatever! That's not the point! The point is we have do a good job or else we'll lose!

"Ya know something Princess? You're extremely competitive."

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Beck had come in. She was carrying a big bag of what looked like somebody's dry cleaning.

" What do want?" Courtney asked giving her a slight glare.

-Confession cam-

Courtney

"It's not that I hate Beck. It's just she's incredibly sarcastic! And I hate sarcasm. Everybody knows if you're sarcastic, you're not a fun person.

Beck

"Okay then....

Brianna

"When Courtney rants it's kinda loud...

-

"I've got the dresses." Beck handed Courtney on of the hangers but the dressed was covered up. "And for Duncan..." She fingered through them. She pulled out a bag similar to Courtney's.

"What are these for?" Duncan asked.

"Hello! The challenge! You are such a C average." Courtney said a flip of her hair.

"You are such a goody goody!" Duncan said in a high voice and mimic of her hair flip.

"At least I have a future!"

"Hey! I've got a future!"

"One that doesn't involve prison?"

"Playing hardball. Well at least I've got a life!"

"I have a life."

"One that doesn't involve studying"

"I so do not sound like that"

"Sorry to break up the love feast here, but Courtney you've got to go into hair and make-up" Beck interrupted stepping between the two. Courtney glowered at Duncan one last time before walking out towards the make-up.

"She so likes."

"Yeah."

-

"Knock-knock" Brianna said opening the door. Bridget jumped and knocked over some make up.

"Opps!" She quickly tried to clean it up. Brianna rolled her eyes happily and ran over to help her.

"You scared me!"

"Sorry."

"It's ok. I'm super jumpy right now." She put the make up back on the counter and sat down.

"Why? You and Geoff are good."

"I know but let's face it I'm a total klutz on land!" Brianna opened her mouth to protest but she paused. She closed her mouth and looked at the ground.

"Well you'll look fabulous!" She grabbed out a beautiful blue dress. It was simple with an open back and a crossing strap made out of rhinestones. The dress it's self was satin.

"Wow." Bridget breathed.

"I know right? Now get changed into this then go over there to get your hair and make-up done."

-

"UG! This is gonna suck!" Gwen complained. She had gotten somewhere between no where and no where with Cody. Why couldn't she have been placed with Trent!

"We all know it's gonna suck." Beck said with a roll of her eyes. "But you're lucky _I_ got to pick out your dress." Gwen nodded. As much as she liked the others she trusted Beck the most to give her a good Gothic dress. Beck pulled out a bag that looked like it was from the underworld. A very anti-fur, vegetarian underworld. She pulled out a long black dress. The top was styled like a corset and was decorated with sliver leaf-like accents around the bust.

"Holy crap! It's perfect!" She hugged Beck.

"Your welcome. Now come on you need make up and hair."

-At hair and make-up-

Lashawna flipped out when she saw Gwen.

"Girl you look FINE! Trent's not gonna know what hit 'im."

"My partner's Cody."

"I know. Trent's still not gonna know what hit him. Now come on you need a bit more eye shadow.

-

Bridget's hair had been straightened. Then Molly had twisted it up into a bun. She looked around then found little dangling pearls sand gave them to her.

" You are gonna look awesome." Molly assured her. Bridget must have shown her doubt on her face because then Molly added "I might be a little crazy with my style." She motioned to her neon green eye liner and Faux snake skin skirt. "But I always make everybody else look gorgeous."

"Okay. I trust you."

-

All of the girls were done with their make-up. That is except Heather.

"Girl you know what to do?" Lashawna asked Molly warily. Molly smiled some what evilly.

"Trust me. I've got this in the bag.

-

**me: Cliffhanger!**

**Courtney: wait, what's my dress?**

**Me: You'll see it soon! **


	13. Make overs from Hell

**Thank you for the reviews just four more till a hundred!! I'm going to post the dresses on my homepage so keep an eye open! Bad language in this chappie!**

-

"Hi Heather!" Molly said cheerfully.

"Ug, it's about time! I have been waiting for-ever!" Heather said with a sneer. Molly considered throwing the box of makeup at her but decided not to.

"I had to do all of the other girls first because yours will take the longest." Heather raised an eyebrow.

"Why will mine take the longest? I'm the prettiest out of all these girls." Again Molly had to hold back from throwing the make at her.

"Well, I'm going to make you look fantastic!" She said putting cucumbers over her eyes. Heather laid down and let Molly start to wash her hair.

"I better look hot!" She warned.

"You won't even recognize your self." Molly smiled and added a few drops of something into the shampoo.

-mean while in the boys dressing room-

"IF YOUR NAKED IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT!" Beck yelled as she walked in. Luckily for her everybody was dressed in their suits.

"Duncan?" She called looking for him. He had been in the bathroom and came out zipping his fly.

"That's attractive." She said but handed him a red tie. "There's been a slight change in plans. So put on this tie."

"Um it's red."

"No kidding?"

"Have you seen my hair? It's green! I'll look like a fucking Christmas tree!"

"Ok 1. As soon as this gets on cartoon network they'll change it to something really weird and 2 do I care?"

"I'm not going out there looking like a freaking elf and you watch cartoon network?"

"No my little cousin does and you have to wear it! Because Courtney's dress is red!"

"Well you're the helper person or whatever! Change it."

"Alright then change the slutty red dress with the grandma green dress." She crossed her arms she had won. He glared at her then whispered:

"Do you have any hair dye?" She rolled her eyes and grabbed some black hair dye she had in her bag and some brown hair dye. He grabbed the brown.

"Oh and Cody?" The little dude scampered up to her. He had developed a sorta crush on her mainly because she was so much like Gwen. Scratch that _only_ because she was so much like Gwen.

"Yeah?"

"Here put these on." She handed him what looked like to separate bra cups. He looked confused and Duncan began to snicker.

"Umm…." He looked incredibly lost. Beck let out a snort.

"They're for your shoulders. So you look like you actually have some." He looked like he understood a bit better but was still a bit confused.

"How do I put them on?" She rubbed her temples in frustration. She so did not have time for this.

"My God! DJ!" He looked up from adjusting his horribly pink tie.

"What's up?" She winced a bit when she saw his pink tie. Poor big fella.

"You used to play football, tell Cody how to put these on, they're like shoulder pads." She left quickly after that.

"I didn't know you played football!" Geoff said after Beck had rushed out.

"Yeah, I started in grade three."

"Wait how did Beck know that?" Trent asked. DJ looked a little embarrassed.

"Well you see the other day we were talking and she said how she plays hockey-"

"Holy Crap!" Duncan cried.

"What? Girls can play hockey!" DJ said a bit defensively.

"Yeah, yeah I know woman's rights and shit but Jesus Christ this dye stings the scalp!" Duncan came out his mohawk had been dyed a dark brown.

"Wow I didn't know you cared so much about how you looked!" Cody said boldly.

Duncan gave him a death glare. It wasn't as intimidating without his signature green mohawk but it was still rather effective.

"Hey don't think just because you look like you have shoulders you're suddenly so tough. I don't care about what I look like."

-Confession Cam-

Duncan

"Ok fine! I don't care about what I look like but I know Courtney will. But I still don't care."

-

"So dude you've been hangin' with Beck a lot lately." Geoff asked. DJ looked a little nervous.

"Uh yeah, I guess we have I mean, because we're ya know friends and stuff."

"You like her." Geoff said like he had just figured out the meaning of life.

"Uh no I don't. We're just friends." Cody looked over at him from the mirror were he was checking out his new shoulders.

"Isn't that a song by the Jonas Brothers?" everybody stared at him. "What? They're a good band!"

"Oh" Geoff said

"My" Duncan said

"GOD!" Trent yelled laughing.

"Dude that is so messed up." DJ told him

-Confession Cam-

Cody

"What? My sister Helen listens to them all the time and they kinda grew on me. I bet I can impress Gwen with one of their songs. CALL US FREAKS BUT THAT'S JUST THE WAY WE ROLL!"

-

"Will you let me see?" Heather asked impatiently. She had already had her hair done, and her make up and Beth and Lindsey had helped her into her dress. "Why were they giggling?" She wondered to her self.

"You can see in a second." Molly told her smiling evilly.

-

"Hey girl what's up." Lashawna asked Beck panting.

"Why are you panting?" She asked

Lashawna leaned against the table.

"I've (pant) been runnin (pant) around doin' make up(oant) for awhile." Beck handed her a bottle of water. Lashawna took a sip then spewed it out.

"Girl, what the _heck_ is in here?"

"What do you mean?"

"It tastes all fruity and crap." Beck looked confused. She tasted it.

"Ew it's the flavored water. It must Brianna's."

"Whatever. I just need to rest."

"Tell me about it. I hate wearing make-up." Lashawna gave her an "are you kidding me look."

"It's true I've never seen her wear a dress, or a skirt, or anything like that!" Molly said. Lashawna and she looked at each other. They smiled.

"Um guys why are you smiling?" Beck asked slowly backing up. They advanced on her.

"Seriously, guys what's going on."

-

" GUYS STOP IT! STOP!" Duncan heard Beck screaming.

"Hate to see what happens in there." He said chuckling.

"DUNCAN!" Courtney called. He looked she was in her normal clothes.

"Hey Princess, love the dress." She looked bitter.

"There was a problem with my dress so I have to wait to get into it. Nice hair." She said surprised . He ran his fingers threw it.

"You like? I thought you would."

"I do _not_ like it. I just think its better then _green_."

"I think you like my green hair, and you miss it." She looked shocked and infuriated at the same time. But in the back of her mind she did admit she missed his green hair.

"UH! I so do not! I don't like your weird, green, rebellious hair, even when it's a normal color and I do NOT like you!" Duncan smirked

_Damn she's hot when she's mad!_

"I never said you like me Princess." This mad her even more angry.

_If this were a cartoon there would be smoke coming out of my ears! _She thought before Duncan said:

"Look hon, we've got to practice. We have done _nothing_." He put a big emphasis on nothing. She made a face at him. "And if we go up there and wing it, we'll look like idiots which I will NOT do on national TV." She was about snapped out how he already looked like an idiot with his fear of Celiene Dion music store standees but once again that little angel on her shoulder said:

_That's cutting it a little deep don't ya think? That's personal. _That was also the day she had hugged him. She shuddered.

"You k' ?" He asked. She was brought back down to earth.

"What? Uh, yeah I'm cool. Let's just practice. What we're we supposed to do Tango…Cha Cha…."

"Salsa." He said "Now, you put your hand on my shoulder…."

-

"That's it I'm looking." Heather said after waiting for long enough.

_I better be pretty freakin hot or…_

She looked in the mirror the initial shock kept her silent enough so Molly could sneak out before.

"**OOOOOOHHHHH MMMMMYYYYYY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD**!" The entire camp shook.

"Whoa. What the heck was that?" Chris asked from his editing tent. "And gosh darn it I spilled my frapacino soy chocolate half foam de calf double shot!"

Confession Cam-

Chef

"I don't know why Chris drinks that chick coffee. I real man eats it black! A real man eats the grinds foo!

-

"You…You…You!" Heather couldn't form the words. She was looking at the most hideous creature she had ever seen. And it was her. Her hair was put up in a crappy bun at the top of her head. Her hair was all dyed _olive green_ and she had orange and violet feathers sticking out all over her head. She had on a horrible vibrant yellow dress that made her look like a freaking canary that had to much plastic surgery. Sliver eye liner, magenta eye shadow that was all the way up to her eye brows and rainbow fake eyelashes were painted on her face so thick she looked like a clown. Molly and Lashawna were trying to keep from cracking up(and in Molly's case avoiding getting massacred by Heather.)

Confession Cam

Lashawna

"It is about time somebody set that daddy's girl straight. Molly is one crazy white girl"

Molly

"That was the most fun I ever had! I can't believe how bad she looks!

Lindsey

"I like feel sooo bad for Heather. But it is sooo funny! I mean I totally admire Meagan now for standing up to her!

Beth

"I can't believe they did that to her! I just wish I could have seen her face. No that you mention it I don't! She is ugly!...Heather isn't gonna watch this right?

-

"Guys honestly! I really don't want to go out there! It's gonna be like the Holocaust for me!" Geoff, DJ, and Trent were walking outside the cabins when they heard Beck yelled that out.

"She really shouldn't joke about that kinda stuff. Could offend some of the viewers." Trent noted.

"Well she _is_ Jewish so I guess she sorta can." DJ pointed out. The two boys looked at him, Trent looking confused and Geoff had a knowing smile on his face.

"Ok, how do you know all of this stuff about her?" Trent asked. "First the Hockey/ Football thing, now this." DJ looked embarrassed and scratched the back of his neck.

"We uh, ya know, talk a lot. That's all."

"You like her don't you?" Geoff said.

"I told you we're just friends!"

"Sure."

"Seriously Geoff don't play the whole Duncan/Courtney situation on me. We're friends. Friends talk."

"Okay dude. If you say so."

**Me: sorry it took so long, my computer had been fucked up.**

**Courtney: We still haven't seen my dress!**

**Me: Stop bitchin!**

**Beck: Oh yeah and sorry to all of those who were offended by my holocaust comment or Cody's Jonas Brother's comment. They are both very horrible things**

**Me: They are freaking gay!!!!! And Hitler was bad.**

**Lashawna: Amen sister**

**Me: Damn it now I have to apologize to the Atheists!**

**Beck: Just review!**


	14. Time To Dance

**WOW OVER 100 REVIEWS THANK YOU ALL SO FREAKING MUCH!**

**I own nothing blablbahblah yeah do I really have to keep on doing this?**

"Hello viewers! This time on the first ever Dancing with the Campers, our campers had to prepare a dance for us ." Chris gestured to Chef who picked up a knife and glared. "To judge. Now first up we have Geoff and Bridgette!" Geoff looked at Bridgette who was shaking with nerves. He gave her hand a squeeze. She smiled. They walked on to the stage. Bridgette grabbed Geoff's hand and the two began to do a walts.

"Hey, you said we had to do a…DUNCAN!" Courtney shrieked once she figured out he had tricked her. Luckily(for him) Duncan had snuck away.

"OH MY GOSH DUNCAN I SWEAR!" She shook her fist and took off towards him.

-

"Well because you to actually lived through that summersault" Chris said not looking happy and Geoff was struggling to stand on his injured leg. "I'd give that a 6." There was a small amount of applause from the bass.

Confession Cam

Bridgette

Oh My gosh I knew this would happen! I'm such a klutz! I just hope Geoff is ok…

-

Geoff (who's leg is in a cast)

Bridge did pretty good…I mean except for the whole breaking my leg part…But it's all good!

-

"DUNCAN! YOU GET BACK HERE!" Courtney was furious with him. He has come to a halt in the mess hall. Why does everything seem to happen around there with those two? He turned and rolled his eyes.

"I really don't see what you're going on and on about. So I lied. Big deal." Courtney's eye's shot sparks.

"No big deal? NO BIG DEAL! You lied to me, made me do that stupid dance where I have to touch your thighs and I have to put my leg on your shoulder, how did you even come up with that? I mean I knew you were a delinquent but-" Her rant was stopped by a pair of lips against hers. She was startled by this, she slowly began to kiss him back but stopped mid kiss and pulled away.

"Aw, why'd ya have to do that? It was getting good!" Duncan said. Courtney punched him in the shoulder.

"Don't…don't you kiss me!" But something told Duncan that she liked it.

"Something tells me that you liked it."

"I did not! I don't think you're a good kisser or hot or…or…oh shit!" She said realizing what she has said. Duncan was chuckling at her.

_Did I call that or what?_ He thought happily.

"Didn't know you could swear Princess, now…what was it about me lieing." Courtney smirked.

"Oh, something about YOU not wanting to be embarrassed on NATIONAL TELEVISON!" She said slyly. Duncan's face drained, he quickly got his bearings back. HE leaned in very close to her. She squirmed a bit.

"You wouldn't want to do that? Would you?" She could feel his breath on her neck. She leaned towards him a bit to; he closed his eyes and began to pucker his lips. His lips met-the wood. She had snuck around him.

"Oh no you don't!" He grabbed her arm and spun her around and positioned his arm around her waist-tightly. "It's time to dance Darling." She struggled against his arm but couldn't.

-

"Well campers, so far, Bridgette took out Geoff's leg. DJ accidentally dropped Sadie." Sadie gave a little I'm ok wave but had a big ice pack on her head. DJ gave her an apologetic look. Giving the bass a total of 13 points, now Gwen and Cody will be going because we can't find Duncan and Courtney. Anywhere. Seriously where the heck are they?"

"Izzy doesn't know! But she thinks that they got eaten by Jimmy Page!!" Izzy said standing on top of Owen. The two were wearing a very odd tribal-looking outfits. Everybody looked at Brianna.

"What? It's what the wanted!" She crossed her arms defensively. Gwen walked up on to the stage, and Cody awkwardly ran up to her. Gwen looked like she was about to shoot her self. Trent gave her a little smile, which made her smile. She looked at for Beck in the audience-but she wasn't there. Gwen looked at Izzy.

"Isn't Jimmy Page the gutairst of Led Zepplin?"

-

"Duncan-stop it!" Courtney was squished into Duncan's side. Much to close for comfort.

"Sorry, babe."

"And don't call me babe!"

"Sweet cheeks?" She attempted to elbow him but it went horribly wrong she ended up slipping and the only thing she could grab-was Duncan.

"Ok then sweet cheeks seems to get you in the mood…" He rose his eyebrows suggestively. She wanted to hit him but was afraid of what she might accidently grab so she glared.

"You are such a ogre!" He chuckled.

"Well, Fiona and Shrek worked out, _Princess_." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh my gosh you are so childish!"

"But I'm a good kisser."  
"You are so immature." He stopped and spun around. His expression was shock and happiness. Shocappiness.

"You didn't deny it!"

"Wha-"

"YOU didn't DENY that I'm a good kisser!" He picked her up bridal style. "I finally got through to you."

"PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed.

"Are you kidding? We've got to get you into your dress!" He began heading towards the dressing.

-

"well that didn't completely suck. It was actually pretty good." Chris said once Gwen and Cody finished. "seven!"

There was a huge cheer from the Gopher's side.

"Girl, you were of the chizz ang!" Lashawna said to Gwen when she got of the stage. They hugged and Trent came up to them. They broke apart. "Talk to you later girl, Gotta go get Beck." She took off leaving the two alone.

"You were really awesome Gwen." Trent said. Gwen blushed a little. Not just because Trent looked really cute in his tux. "And you look amazing. More amazing then usually that is."

"Aw, that's so cheesy." She said giving him a hug. "Well, have you seen your dance partner?" Gwen asked with a mischievous smile. Trent smiled back.

"I _heard _her." He laughed a bit and mocked her scream. Gwen giggled. They heard Molly yelling something. The couple looked at a figure being crushed by the red-head. (Not Izzy by the way.)

"YOU LOOK FABULOUS!" It was Beck that Molly was hugging. Lashawna, Brianna and DJ were also surrounding her. As well as a couple cameramen but their always there so mentioning them is pointless. When the crowd cleared Gwen ran up to her friend in shock. Beck was wearing a beautiful black AND WHITE dress. She looked embarrassed.

"Gwen tell me what the damage is." She had make up on enhancing her already pretty features -she was gorgeous.

"You look really good." Gwen said honestly. Beck looked miserably down at her dress. The top portion was black with white crisscrossing ribbons. The lower was with black under it and pecking out in the back.

"You, uh, look really pretty." DJ said blushing.

"Thanks." She said. He smiled nervously.

"I WANNA DRESS TOOOOO!" Brianna began to whine. Beck rolled her eyes.

"Take mine."

-

"Oh my god, who picked out this dress?" Courtney asked in horror. Duncan innocently smiled and said. "Brianna did. I had nothing to do with it." She shook her head in disgust.

" No way."

"Do you want to dance in that." Duncan asked motioning to her outfit. She looked at her dress. It had no back; it went up to her thighs and was covered in dangling beads. It showed some of her cleavage.

"No, but I don't want to look like a hooker!" Brianna and Lashawna came in to the room.

"What are you to doin' here?" Lashawna asked pissed off. Brianna just smiled.

"Alone, in the dressing room." She practically sang. Lashawna let out a laugh. Courtney looked appalled.

"No, it's not what you think, I was…he was.. UGG!"

-Confession Cam-

Lashawna

That girl seriously needs to chill. And stop denyin the fact that you like him!

-

"You guys are up after Trent and Heather! Get ready." Brianna told them before looking through the dress for something for herself and Lashawna. Courtney let out a groan. She would have to wear this dress. Duncan smiled at his victory.

**Me: Sorry I haven't updated in foooorever!**

**Duncan: Seriously what have you been doing?**

**Me: STUFF!**

**Cody: Whatever.**

**Me: Nobody cares about you**

**Cody: Well….yeah your right.**

**Beck: You get way to into Harry Potter ya know that.**

**Me:…AVALA KADEVERA!**

**Beck(dies)**

**Gwen: What the…I've got to stop visisting BB4's author notes!**

**Me: HERMONIE/RON FOREVER!**

**Duncan: stfu!**

**Me: Don't insult in texting language! Points to whoever knows the band that plays the song title of the chapter!**

**Duncan: What would they use the points for?**

**Me:….I'll think about…**

**Gwen: I'm leaving! Review!**


	15. When will they dance?

Me: 's been awhile Duncan:no kidding

**Me: Shut up**

**Duncan: It's not my fault you never freakin update!**

**Me: It's not my fault either! It's writer's block's fault!**

**Writer's Block: let's not point fingers here! **

Courtney: It's so his fault

"Up next we have Trent and Heather!" Chris announced happily as he stepped of the stage. Leshawna and Molly were trying to contain their giggles. Heather looked absolutely awful. Still.

"There is no way I am going out there!" Heather bitched (haha). Trent looked panicked. Not only was his partner an over controlling psycho now she wouldn't even compete!

"Come on Heather! We have to do this if we want to win!" He practically begged. Which was quite humiliating for him.

"No. No way. Never!" She screamed. Trent rubbed his temples. They had to do something to try and get points.

"Please? The world already saw you!" This only made her scream again.

"Should I go do something? Oh yeah, that's right! I can't cause I'm in a flippin dress!" Beck said in Brianna's face. Brianna wiped off some of the spit that went flying and grinned.

"You know you like it! But, Molly and I can handle it."

"I know you can, it's _how_ you handle it I'm afraid of." But Brianna was already off with Molly to go 'save the day'. "Oi vey!" Beck covered her eyes.

-

Molly had fashioned her self in a very pretty blue baby cape and they two of them were wearing their Wonder Twin rings. Molly swooped in from the rafters and landed on top of Heather.

" Fear not people of Metrpolis! It is I Molly! And I shall keep you out of harms way!" She yelled in her best 'super' voice.

"What the heck?!? You're the one that did this to me in the first place!" Heather yelled. Molly looked a little embarrassed.

"Um, don't panic! Molly will save the day!" She said getting off of Heather and forcing her up.

"Hey look up there!" Trent said looking up and pointing and a shadowy figure up on a beam.

"It's a bird!" Harold wheezed.

"It's a plane!" Beth lisped. Which made Izzy and Owen freak out.

"No it's….BRIANNA!" Molly cried out happily.

"HOLY REALITY SHOW MOLLY IT'S HEATHER!" Brianna yelled out as she came down on a rope. But she hit a wall.

"Epic fail!" Izzy said laughing. After shaking it off Brianna jumped back up and ran beside Molly.

"Ah! There you are my young ward! Now we must make this evil fiend perform! The fate of humanity depends on it!"

"Um, are they on medication I should be aware of?" Chris asked. "Because seriously, they were supposed to fill out a form. If they didn't we could get sued!"

"Good to know your heart's in the right place Chris." Gwen scoffed. "They're just…. different."

"You can say that again." Bridgette said.

"They're jus-"

"It's an expression Geoff." Gwen said before the party dude could even finish.

Meanwhile back at our young hero's battle

" It appears she is strong then we thought!" Molly said as she was struggling to push Heather on the stage.

"Yeah, she's a lot fatter then we thought too!" Brianna pointed out.

"Hey!" Heather cried. But when she did she let her guard down and Molly gave her a heroic shove out on to the stage.

"Excellent work Brianna!" She said. The two friends put their rings together. "Now, to the Anime Cave!"

-

"Trent I cannot believe I'm being forced into doing this!"

"Duncan I cannot believe I'm being forced into doing this!" Courtney was backstage were all of the weird stuff wasn't happening. She was attempting to fit a sweater over her scanty dress.

"Aw, come on Princess! You look hot!" Courtney let out an angry huff. "Ug, would you do it for a kiss?" He asked wagering his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'd rather kiss a pig, but what if I kissed I _would_ be kissing a pig."

"Original hon. But save it for the dance floor, you're feisty attitude makes you a great dancer."

"Oh com-you think I'm a great dancer?" Courtney looked shocked. She turned and had given up on the sweater. Duncan looked confused.

"Yeah…why is this a surprise?" She turned looking embarrassed.

"No reason. It's…it's nothing." Duncan walked over to her and put his arm around her.

"Come on!" She looked at him. She thought about it for a bit. She shook her head. "Let's just get ready for this stupid dance thing." He sighed a big obnoxious sigh. Courtney began to stretch. He let out another sigh. She shot him a shut up look. But He let out another bigger sigh.

"Oh my gosh! You are so juvenile!" She huffed. " Look, I made a totally fool of myself a few years ago at a talent show so I've hate my dancing ever sense!" Duncan raised his eyebrows.

"Ok, you cannot tell me you made a fool of your self and not tell me how."

"DO YOU WANT MY STAGE FRIGHT TO COME BACK!"

"True." Courtney rolled her eyes. He could be so dumb. "Don't think this changes anything, I still expect to hear that story!" He said moving much to close for comfort.

"Um, Duncan." But he had her cornered. "If you kiss me again I'll…I'll" But their lips had connected. Courtney was freaking out on the inside.

'He's kissing me again! I told him I didn't want him too!' It was a totally chauvinistic, pig headed, typical Duncan sexual harassment. And the worst part was…. it was nice. She would never admit but she found herself enjoying the kiss. It wasn't at all rough or violent like she would expect. Not that she thought about the way Duncan kissed! Right.

"Hey, will you two stop makin' out and get ready Chris just announced Trent and Heather's score! You guys need to get at least a six if you want to win." Beck said finally coming back stage to see what the hell was going on. Courtney ripped her lips of Duncan's.

"We were NOT making out!" She said defensivly.

"And I'm a robot monkey. Now just get ready!" Beck said with a huff. She turned despite Courtney's protests and went to find her idiotic friends.

"Are you ready Princess?" Duncan asked. Courtney looked out on to the stage. She smiled.

"Let's do it!"

Me: dundundundundunduuuuuun!

**Gwen: What was that?**

**Me: scary dramtic cliffhanger music. It automatically plays in my head whenever I right or read a cliffhanger.**

**Gwen: I'm not gonna respond to that.**

**Courtnry: When are you gonna finish this story anyway?**

**Me: I dunno. Soon I guess**

**Cody: WOOHOO!**

**Duncan: Why is he here?**

**Me:( hits cody with a volleyball) he's fun to abuse.**

**Duncan: ah.**

**Beck: What's with the 'bring a chainsaw to the author note' memo?**

**Bridgette(holding a chainsaw): yeah, that was weird.**

**Me: Well, I invitede Heather to this author note.**

**Everybody: YES!**

**Heather: Hello? Anybody here?**

**Me: FOR NARNIA!!**

**(attack rampage) and viewers, if you'd like to join in just let me know!**


	16. The End?

**Me: Attention to all readers. I AM NOT A DORK! MY FRIENDS THINK I'M AWESOME, except for Morgan who's afraid of me, BUT BESIDES THAT!**

**Gwen:…**

**Courtney:…**

**Beck:…**

**Me: somebody asked in my reviews if my friends think I'm a dork! AND THEY DO NOT!**

**Gwen: you know they probably think dork is a compliment.**

**Me: oh. Well then, thank you.**

**Beck: Oi vey.**

**-**

Confession Cam

Beck

"You know a lot of people asked me to describe myself for this show. I told them I was your average blonde child prodigy Jewish emo aggressive animal rights activist. That shut them up.

Brianna

I'm just a happy go with the flow tree hugging hippie recycle yoga loving accident prone oblivious flower child!

Molly

I'M A NINJA!

-

"Now next up we have Duncan and Courtney!" Chris announced and the killer bass cheered. Into the Night by Santana came on and the curtain opened. Duncan and Courtney got into position. They began to do a cha-cha like dance and sautéed around the dance floor. Duncan twirled Courtney around and dipped her. She flipped out of the dip and began to do a samba on her own. While she was shaking her hips and tapping her feet. Duncan snuck around the other side of her and grabbed her. He turned her towards him and they began to tango. They went from side to side. Courtney put her leg up on the side of Duncan and threw her head back. The song ended.

Silence.

Courtney could feel the fear welling up in her stomach. The crowd burst out into tremendous applause.

"We did it Princess!" Duncan said picking her up. She laughed.

"Put me down you idiot." He didn't. She didn't mind.

" Well, let's see what Chef has to say about that!" Chris cried pointing to Chef. Chef looked at Chris. Then the audience. Then the camera.

"I give it a nine foos!" The Killer Bass burst into cheers!

"Good job Duncan!" Geoff said high fiving him.

"Nice on bro." DJ said bumping fists with him.

"Courtney you rule!" Bridgette gave her friend a hug. "So I guess being with Duncan wasn't so bad after all huh?"

"What?! Are you kidding me it was torture. I-I hated it!" Courtney protested in a very unconvincing way. Bridgette raised an eyebrow.

"You know Courtney, Denial isn't just a river in Egypt." Beck said grinning like the Chesire Cat.

"You're wearing a dress." Courtney snapped. Beck glared at her then looked sad.

"Must you rub it in?" DJ looked over at the girls and had over heard the last comment.

"I don't I see what the big deal is. I think you look nice." He said. Beck turned pink.

"Really?" He nodded "Well, I think you look cute in your tux." He turned scarlet.

"See Courtney! Beck can admit her feelings, why can't you?" Bridgette asked secretly walking towards Duncan without Courtney realizing it.

"Because he's so…so…so"

"Unbelievable hot?"

"Yes but wait no I mean DUNCAN?" Duncan was standing beside her grinning.

"Thanks for the compliment Princess."

"I didn't mean that!" She cried.

"I think you did."

"I didn't."

"Ug, they fight like an old married couple." Gwen rolled her eyes. "You'd think they audience would get bored."

"Not really, they more they fight the more the ratings go up. Why do you think I put them together?" Chris said. Trent walked up to him shocked.

"You mean you planned this?"

"Of course I did! I plan half the stuff on this show!" Chris rolled his eyes. "Alright campers, Killer Bass you get to spend the next five hours SHOPPING!" they cheered. "Screaming Gophers, I'll see you at the campfire ceremony tonight."

Confession cam

-

Heather(wearing the wig)

"this absolutely stinks! We lost another challenge! Plus it is going to take me HOURS to get this die out of my hair! I wanted to go shopping!"

-

Brianna

"At least the help get to go shopping to! That means Beck and DJ can hang out." She raised her eyebrows.

(From outside the cabin)

Go to hell!

"Not very nice!"  
-

At the mall

Courtney was spending most of her time at Canadian Eagle and Jollister. Her two favorite stores. She had at least two bags of new shirts and pants when she was grabbed from behind and pulled next to somebody.

"I seem to recall you telling me something about a horrific talent show accident." Courtney groaned.

"Can't I ever get a break from you?" She asked him. Duncan shook his happily. He turned her around and went inside Pencer's.

"Pencer's? This store is for Goths and Delinquents!" Courtney squealed in horror. Beck who was right next to her glared.

"I resent that." She said buying an Avenged Sevenfold shirt.

"Come on Courtney, you should know me we enough by now to know that I'm a delinquent." Duncan said. "What do you think of this shirt?"  
"Rock out with your cock out?! That's disgusting!"

"Good, I'll get this and what do you think of this?"  
"Bad ass chick? For who?"

"You, duh."

"WHAT?! I am not going to wear that."

"To bad, I'm buying it for you."

"DON'T!" Duncan rolled his eyes and put the shirt back.

"You know, most girls like it when guys get them gifts." Courtney put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, _nice gifts._ Flowers, or candy, or I don't know a teddy bear! Not a shirt that says Bad Ass Chick!" Duncan looked thoughtful. "What are you thinking?" She asked nervous.

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently.

" Don't play innocent with me. Your devilish mind is thinking of something." Duncan blinked and stifled a laugh.

"Princess you are THE most paranoid chick I have ever met." Courtney let out a huff and went to shop at Ambercrombie and Mitch.

-

Beck left Pencer's in a bad mood. Courtney called her goth, Duncan had previously called her creepy and Geoff was just plan scared of her. How could DJ like her if guys like ten times tougher them him didn't! Her love life was a spiral of disappointment.

She heard some scratches. She turned and saw a small animal story. She looked in the window. Bunnies, Guinea pigs, Hamsters, chinchillas and tons more! She went inside to look at some more. But she bumbed into somebody.

"Sorry." She turned, it was DJ. "Hey DJ." She said looking at the ground.

"OH, hey Beck."

"Looking for some stuff for Bunny?" She asked looking at the bunnies that surrounded them.

"Yep, I think he needs a friend." Beck smiled and nodded.

"That one looks nice." She pointed to an all black bunny. DJ nodded.

"I was thinking about that one. But he's cute too." He pointed to a hedgehog in a different cage.

"A hedgehog? Do they get along with bunnies?"

"If they're nice they will." They leaned over the hedgehogs. There weren't many.

"It's kinda sad that hedgehogs get a bad rep because they're covered with needles. Their actually pretty nice." Beck said picking one up. DJ nodded and took her from Beck's hand.

"IF you ignore the prickly outside, you see a very nice and cute pet."

"Yeah." They smiled and looked at each other. DJ leaned in Beck closed her eyes.

"Are you gonna buy that?" a very bored teenager asked. The two jumped apart.

"Um, yeah. I think I will." DJ said. Beck smiled, then high tailed it outta there. Maybe her love life wasn't doomed. She'd have to give him a call after the show.

_I'm glad we exchanged numbers; I can call her after the show._ DJ thought after he bought his new pet. "I think I'll call you Becca…"

-

Courtney was looking for Bridgette. They were supposed to meet after the firsst two hours… Suddenly she heard alarms going off.

"What the-Duncan." She muttered. Sure enough our favorite green mohawked boy came running towards her.

"Flowers for you." He said giving her a bouquet.

"What the-"

"You said you wanted flowers, you never said purchased flowers." She rolled her eyes.

"That is so…."

"Juvenile?"  
"No."

"Pig-like?"

"Nope."

"Immature?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Sweet." She said and gave him a kiss.

Me: wow, the end

**Gwen: The end?**

**Bridgette: the end?**

**Courtney: The end?**

**Molly: THE END!**

**Me: Yes. Sadly.**

**Beck: wow this was your best story.**

**Me: so far anyway.**

**Beck: True.**

**Me: If you reviewed, faved, subscribed or faved me thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you.**

**Beck: Cheesy way to end.**

**Me: what you want me get cut off in the middle of my sen-**


End file.
